Legend of Shadows
by searing light dragon
Summary: Sequel to Guardians of Atlantis combined with Eragon. Shruikan cannot stop thinking about the white dragoness that gave her life to save him. So when a white egg appears, could there be new hope to restore Finca? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Four years . . . quite a long time since Finca Lightscales and her human partner Tamli Nekita saved our lands. The quiet rustling of grass causes me to sigh and remind myself of Finca, her final wish and the final gift she gave to all of us. She alone saved Alagaesia from being ruled by Galbatorix forever. She stopped him and freed me from his control. I thank her for that. She also gave us a new generation of dragons, however only one has hatched.

Her black son Eon and his elf rider Vanir visit on a regular basis but it is not enough to fill the wounds left from her death. I was supposed to be her mate! We were supposed to live and give Alagaesia the next generation of dragons but no! Nira, a demonic spirit that had sent Finca and Tamli here, had to interfere. If it had not been for him, Finca and I would be giving back to this land in the form of offspring.

Finca alone saw my need to be set free and so she saved me and destroyed the King in one visit. Uru'baen, the once might fortress of the Empire, is now in ruins. After Finca and Tamli left us, the Varden went and destroyed the city while I watched from afar. I lay down and growl in pleasure as the sun warms me. This field that I lay in was were Finca and Tamli died.

I will never forget that. Her death and Tamli's death echoed through the land and now I need to be alone. This field does good for me because most never come here. They know that this field once contained dragon's blood and as such they leave this place be. Of course I witnessed Finca's death.

Her final words still echo out to me. Those words that spoke so much. She wanted to die. She also wanted Tamli to continue living here but that did not turn out as she planned. I unfold my right wing and lick some dust of its black surface.

After that one is done then I proceed to the next one. The only sound is that of the wind, which has been rather strong lately, not like I mind though. The sudden crunch of boots startles me. I turn, my yellow eyes blazing with my fiery temper. Who dares to challenge me in this field?

They know that this is Finca's resting place and yet they come to disturb it? My gaze finally stops on the approaching form of Eragon Shadeslayer and his blue female dragon Saphira Brightscales. What are they doing here? I sit up, my attention perked. What reason do Eragon and Saphira have for coming to meet with me?

The two stop for some time and I can only guess that they are speaking to each other through their mental bond. That is only a guess but I suppose it is the only idea that makes sense.

_Shruikan? _

This voice is that of the blue female Saphira. Ah her voice sings to me of Finca's own beautiful musical tone. A tone that could lure me to sleep but at the same time could command a whole army to charge straight into a battlefield of war. I shake my head and growl under my breath. Why do I think of Finca now?

Those memories pain me and make it hard to sleep at night even though four years have past since she died. Eragon and Saphira draw nearer but stop once more to speak with each other. Those two are connected strongly. Not just by the mental bond but by an emotional one as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon and Saphira approach me once more and stop in front of me. Eragon looks like he has been dragged through a cave with mud and dirt on his usual leather brown pants and lighter brown tunic. Saphira, while much like the dragon race in general, looks stunning with her blueish scales that shine like thousands of tiny sapphires.

_Welcome Shadeslayer and Brightscales_, I growl kindly.

Eragon bows and Saphira merely stares at me. Even after all this time she still does not like me. Well I cannot blame her for it. After all I did help to destroy any dragon that opposed Galbatorix in his quest for power and to rule Alagaesia.

"We come to ask you a question Shruikan," Eragon says but I do not hear it.

My gaze remains on Saphira. She would make such a good mate for Thorn, Murtagh's red male dragon. Saphira snarls and brings me to attention.

_What is it you wanted to ask? _

"The Varden were wondering if you might like to join us tonight," Eragon replies.

_Join you? _I ask.

_Yes_, Saphria answers.

I think for a moment. This field has become a safe haven for me for the last few months. If I were to leave . . . No if I would leave. Forget it I will just say no to this Dragon Rider and then walk off. That will work, I hope.

_I choose not to come_, I growl before I get to my feet and walk off into the forest that surrounds this field.

I wait until Eragon and Saphira have left then I come back out into the field.

_**Finca . . .** _I think softly, trying to not bring up any raw emotions that I might still have from her death. _**You shouldn't have died, it is not fair! You could have left me and fought against me on the field of battle but no you chose to come after me and save me from Galbatorix's control.**_

A single tear flows from my yellow eyes and I blink. I struggle, trying my best to hold off any emotions I might have still. My plan does not work. More tears flow from my eyes and soon I become unable to control my own emotions. Finca's death, even now, has made it hard for me to live.

Every night my mind replays her death over and over. I lay down in the grass barren field and remember Finca's death and her master, Tamli Nekita's death. This night four years ago was when she died and left me to protect our offspring. Her last words to me . . .

* * *

_We will be together always_, Finca's sweet voice echoes across the wind.

* * *

. . . those words still give me hope that one day she might come back. She told she would not but it still could happen. She could come back to the land that she left and the dragon that she gave everything to protect.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning following my dreadful night, getting no sleep as usual, I stretch my stiff muscles and head off to find food. The forest surrounding Finca's field is almost barren of any food due to the fact that I stay here so much. But regardless of that I manage to find myself a plump deer to eat. With a hushed growl I drag myself back to the field and lay down in its soft green grass. The sky is a beautiful shade of blue, much like the color of Saphira's scales were the other day when I met with her and Eragon.

My peace is disrupted by a sudden flash of white light that streaks from where I had come from after I had eaten the deer that I found. With curiosity I stand up and walk over to where the light is coming from. I stop once my gaze falls on what is, to my shock and surprise, a white dragon egg. Could my land be rebuilding itself already? Could the next generation of dragons be here right now locked with my gaze?

I look around to make sure any other animal is not around before I pick the egg up and carry it back to the field, Finca's field. I flatten a area of grass with my tail and set the egg down on the flattened area.

_**Peace to all of our kind**_, I think as I look into the egg's glistening white surface.

This egg means so much to our population now. Saphira and Thorn have refused to mate and that leaves us with only the unhatched eggs that Finca left for us as her last wish. I raise my head to the sky and bellow a roar of both sadness and of excitement. This new egg can and will help our race to recover. Recover from what Galbatorix had done.

Recover from even before our war with the elves. I lower my head back down as I sense that the egg is beginning to hatch. It shakes and rocks as the baby dragon inside fights to get out. Our kind has done this for our offspring for thousands of years. Years from before even I was born.

This is a test for the newborns, to see if they have the will to break free and become one with the world. The egg stops and several cracks appear on its surface. They spread across it like a spider's web. Out of the little that I have seen of a dragon hatching, which is next to none other then with Thorn's hatching those four plus years ago, I find this quite interesting. To witness the birth of a dragon, there is little that can compare to the happiness that one feels while watching this event.

Finally a large piece of the egg's white shell falls away. I am unable to see the color of the dragon inside but I can guess that it will be white due to the color of the shell. More and more parts of the shell crumble away but still the dragon refuses to show itself to me. The egg is finally shattered by the dragon who crumples to the soft grass underneath as it takes time to recover its strength from breaking its egg with such force. The dragon is white and it lifts a wing to clean the remaining bits of membrane that cling to it when I spot that the underside of this dragon's wings is purple.

Strange color but I ignore my first thoughts on what it might be. The newborn gets slowly to its feet, still having not opened its eyes yet which is common for a newborn to do until they can stand. Yes I know that sounds weird, blame it on my ancestors for that. The underbelly of the dragon is purple as well but once again I ignore the doubt that is beginning to form in my mind. The newborn blinks and opens its eyes to reveal to me, in horror, that it has purple eyes.

Is this the . . . person I think it is? If it is then why are they a dragon?


	4. Chapter 4

The newborn stumbles over to me and I lift my wing to allow it to lay down beside my warm body.

_Shruikan . . ._

I blink and look around. That voice . . . it sounds so familiar. It sounds so much like that of Tamli Nekita but it cannot be him, he is dead after all. The newborn rubs itself against my black scales as says my name again. I finally get it.

This dragon . . . this dragon is Tamli Nekita. How he was turned into a dragon I have no clue but he now lays right next to me. My gaze softens as I turn to look at him.

_You are truly alive_, I growl gently.

_That I am although I have little memory of the events that led up to this_, he answers.

That does not surprise me. Finca must have known what she was doing and so she chose a better way to turn him into a dragon, I think she did at least.

_You trust not my words?_ Tamli asks, his telepathic thoughts sounding so much like his human voice that for a moment I forget that he is now a dragon.

His sharp growl brings me back to attention as his purple eyes narrow at my loss of attentiveness.

_Sorry_, I mutter as I try to bring myself back to this world.

My mind wanders a lot this last few years. I don't blame myself for this, after all I think about her all the time now. Even though four plus years have past now I still cringe when anyone says her name. The pain that I feel each night and day because of her death is sometimes nearly unbearable. Most nights I dread to go to sleep for fear of seeing her in my dreams.

Seeing her torn body and her soft yellow eyes as she slowly fades away from me. Tamli soft breath brings me to my senses. I blink and look down at the young dragon.

_Thinking of her? _

Those thoughts seem to tell me everything that I wanted to know about what Tamli remembered of his final human moments with Finca. He remembered pretty much nothing of those final minutes and I don't blame him. I nod in response to his question and turn my yellow eyes up to the sky, searching for any feeling that might be remaining from her death. I refuse to allow this to keep me away from others anymore! I have the strength to get free from my own pit of self-protection and self-doubt.

I have lost trust in myself due to this and I'm sure that Tamli can feel it. My sudden loss of attention relates to that.

_Pain impacts us more deeply the closer we are related to them_, the younger dragon hums as I close my eyes.

_'If that is the case then why aren't you feeling the same pain?!'_ I so desperately want to shriek back at him._ 'Why aren't you in so much pain as I am?' _I know that this words will mean nothing to him. Finca has erased his memory beyond repair now.

He will never be what he once was, he will never regain everything of his former life, whatever that might be.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks pass and I grow closer to Tamli's dragonic form. I like him as a dragon, it suites him well. His memory, although faint on the subject of his transformation into a dragon, serves him well regarding certain dragon traits that he has learned over the years from Finca. The first time I took him out to fly, he did very well. Well he was doing good until he flew straight into a tree but I will ignore that little mess-up.

_Shruikan? _Tamli asks one night as we watch the stars.

_Yes Tamli. What is it? _I reply.

_The green egg, where is it? I haven't seen it with you and I remember that you had it when she died_, he says.

Great, now I have to tell him what happened to that egg.

_Well it was . . . broken_, I answer.

_What? How did it happen? _He demands to know with a snarl.

_I took it to Murtagh and Thorn one day and a fight broke out between Vanir and Eon against Murtagh and Thorn over the egg. In the midst of the fight it was shattered to pieces by Eon, who breathed fire on it and then Thorn stepped on it_, I reply, my voice cracking in certain places.

_I see. That is how it happened_, Tamli growls as he stands up.

_Where are you going? _I ask as I get to my feet as well.

_No where that you should follow in your state! _He snaps back.

_What?! What do you mean by that? _I growl angrily.

_I've heard you in your dreams. You mutter her name over and over and sometimes you even whimper. You still feel for her! She is dead Shruikan! Finca is dead and she isn't coming back!_

Tamli's words leave me speechless as he takes flight and leaves me behind. What he said, can it be true? Is she never coming back? Is her promise to me . . . has she abandoned that promise? I stare up into the sky where Tamli's fleeing form I can just barely make out in the quiet night. If what he says is true then . . . then did all that Finca say to me . . . is all that a lie?

* * *

Meanwhile, deep under the ruins of Uru'baen a stirring creature awakens. It opens its yellow eyes and looks around for a moment before becoming a wispy black mist. It floats to the top of the ruins and then halts. Its prey is closing in. Soon the fight shall start again and this time it won't fail to crush the white dragoness.

The creature hovers above the ruins of Uru'baen, having to use every once of its self-control not to go and chase down its prey. That stupid dragon will come soon, after all the signs are all around to reveal this upcoming conflict. A conflict that will bring the white dragoness back to Alagaesia and back to try and save both her master and her love. It is only a matter of time now. Only a simple act of waiting for the dragon's cry.


	6. Chapter 6

I awaken in the morning to find that Tamli hasn't returned yet. What is keeping him? Why hasn't he come back yet? With a heavy heart, I set out to find him. I cross over mountains, swim in lakes, and soar through the air as I search for this dragon that I've grown to really like having around.

_Tamli! _I roar in a mix of anger and frustration as I halt my search to hunt.

I catch the sent of a buck and I follow it with great interest. The male deer leads me to a sallow pond. I stop and am stunned by the sight that is before my eyes . . .

* * *

Meanwhile, Murtagh and Thorn continue to train Vanir and Eon under my orders. I want him to be the best. To be what I never could be. I want to give Eon every chance to refine his skills. I have promised him that he can fight against me once he proves himself.

That means becoming better then Thorn, who I taught while in Uru'baen.

_Focus Eon! _Thorn snaps as he sees that his student isn't paying attention.

_Yes, sorry master_, the young black dragon replies softly as he tries to focus on what he is working on with Thorn.

After his tutoring with Eon, Thorn glides down next to Murtagh's still frame.

_What is on our mind? _The red dragon asks.

_It's Shruikan. I worry about him. He's lost so much. First Finca and now the green egg from Uru'baen_, Murtagh answers as he turns to look at his dragon.

_I feel the same_, Thorn says as his ruby eyes stare into his master's yellow eyes.

Murtagh stands up and slides his sword out of its sheath. He runs his hand down its glossy red metal, remembering when he finally got his inheritance: Zar'roc, the sword of his father Morzan.

* * *

**{Murtagh-narrator}**

I approach Thorn and climb up into the saddle that fits perfectly between the gap in the spines along his back, Nigar held in my grip. I don't regret taking Tamli Nekita's sword, he won't be using it anyway. I give Thorn the sign to fly and so he climbs into the air and I look back to see that Finca is following us. The next moment I make Thorn stop. Finca is roaring out at me in anger. Something about switching Nigar for Zar'roc or else she will hunt the both of us down for the rest of our lives.

Thorn turns to look at Finca and I agree to his question about were there or not we should just leave. I clutch Nigar tightly, not knowing what Finca plans to do. She closes her eyes and call Zar'roc, the sword that Brom had given Eragon, to her side. Finca is a very powerful dragon and I respect that.

_Switch Zar'roc for Nigar_, she growls as her eyes remain focused on Thorn.

I agree to the trade after speaking it over with Thorn and thus I obtain my father's sword.

Before Finca turns to leave I enter her mind to tell her something: "Zar'roc should have gone to Morzan's oldest, not his youngest."

* * *

Murtagh grips Zar'roc's ruby handle and turns to Thorn.

_We are leaving_, he snarls.

_Yes, of course. Where?_

_To find Shruikan_, the black haired male replies as he climbs onto his dragon's back.


	7. Chapter 7

The warm air of Alagaesia brushes past Murtagh and Thorn as they set out to find Shruikan. Only what they find might lead to more danger then the two even realize.

* * *

I stare in horror at the sight before me. Tamli lays half-buried in the mud surrounding the pond. Numerous scratches cover his body, what I can see of his body. What has happened to the dragon?

_Tamli? _I ask softly, hoping he will reply.

The male moves his head just slightly and I sigh. He is fine other then being scratched up. What did cause this to happen to him I wonder?

_I felt her_, Tamli mutters as he lifts his head.

_Felt who? _I ask.

_Her, Finca_, Tamli answers as he gets to his feet.

_When did you feel her? _I ask.

_Hours ago as I came to this pond to get a drink_, the white dragon replies.

_I see . . ._

This worries me, what if she is coming back? What if her promise to me is true?

_I know you worry about her so I set out to try and find her presence for you_, Tamli says as he crawls over to me and lays down under my chest.

_Thank you Tamli but you could have told me that you were going to do this_, I comment.

_Sorry but I wanted it to be a surprise once I came back_, the male says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thorn has finally spotted Shruikan's presence and he and Murtagh are closing in.

_I feel the presence of another dragon with Shruikan, Murtagh_, Thorn says after a moment.

_Can you tell who it is? _Murtagh asks.

_No_, Thorn replies. _But I can tell that Shruikan seems to know this dragon . . ._

_What is it?_

_I think that dragon is Tamli Nekita_, the red male dragon replies as he circles toward the ground.

_What? How can that be? Didn't he die along with Finca and that dark spirit . . ._

_Nira? _Thorn asks.

_Yes the dark spirit was Nira but still how is Tamli alive?_ Murtagh asks in wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

Tamli's warm breath circles around me as I lay down next to him.

_You did what was right_, I comment as we watch the slowly setting sun.

_I may have but was it the right thing to do for you?_ He asks.

_Don't worry about me Tamli_, I growl softly and turn my head to him.

The small white dragon sighs and snuggles against my scaled chest as the sunset draws to a close and night approaches.

_I am glad you were not hurt by your attempt to find Finca_, I mutter, saying the name of the dragoness that is and was my mate for the third time today.

A sudden gust of wind and sound of wingbeats startles both me and Tamli. He curls into a ball and shields his head with his wings while I turn my head and see to my amazement that it is Thorn and Murtagh. What are they doing here?

_Welcome Thorn and Murtagh_, I growl kindly as I stretch out and Tamli shifts his position to avoid being crushed by me.

"We are honored to be here Shruikan but we cannot stay long," Murtagh replies as he slides off Thorn's back.

_I see_, I comment as Thorn lays down and folds his wings in.

The ruby dragon growls and leans his head toward where Tamli is resting, either asleep or sacred. Murtagh walks over and looks down at Tamli frame. He turns back to Thorn and shakes his head. Do they know of Tamli's reappearance? I growl and bare my teeth.

Murtagh backs up and Thorn gets to his feet.

_You know of Tamli's reappearance?_ I ask.

The ruby dragon and his rider nod. I feel a sudden scrape against my left leg and I look down. Tamli quivers as he looks at the larger red dragon.

_Who are they?_ He asks, a question not only meant for me.

Thorn and Murtagh look at Tamli and step forward. The white dragon shrieks and covers his face with his wings. I growl in warning to the two and turn back to Tamli.

_You don't remember? _I ask.

_No_, Tamli replies, his voice seeming saddened by this.

I think for a moment and then nudge him with my snout, forcing him to stand up.

_Murtagh. Thorn_, I say as I look at each in turn. _This dragon is Tamli Nekita. How he is a dragon we have not figured out yet but we are trying to understand why . . ._

Thorn growls and interrupts me.

_We flew over the ruins of Uru'baen on our way here and believe that something is coming_, the ruby dragon growls.

_Something?_ I ask. _Something like what?_


	9. Chapter 9

Thorn says nothing and I look at Murtagh, hoping he has an answer for me.

"When we past, I heard a distinct serpent-like voice echoing out from among the rubble," the dragon rider says.

_What did it say? _I ask.

**Come and seek me oh dragon of legacy, your spirit draws strength from my resting place, come and find me in this night . . . **_I believe it said more but that was all I could make out_, Thorn explains.

_Sounds like Nira_, Tamli says as he steps forward.

I look at Tamli in shock. He remembers Nira?

"You have a point Tamli," Murtagh says. "We think it could be the darkened spirit that overtook you and made . . ."

He quickly cuts off what he was saying.

_Finca gave her life to save Tamli and I from Nira_, I finish as Thorn walks over and smells Tamli.

Even though Tamli is only about a month old, his growing rate has been slow but his learning rate has increased to about a year old. Thorn finishes his scent test of Tamli and lays down next to the male. Tamli snorts and lays down, his tail just touching Thorn's underbelly. I chuckle at this and Murtagh laughs at seeing how Tamli is still weary of the ruby dragon.

"Nira is probably hiding in the ruins of Uru'baen," Murtagh assumes.

_I would believe so_, Tamli and I reply at the same time.

Thorn shifts in position and his tail brushes past Tamli's left flank. The male yelps, gets to his feet, and runs over to me. I chuckle at this and Tamli hisses.

_That dragon tried to attack me!_ The once dragon rider comments as Thorn blinks at Tamli's fast retreat.

_He did not_, I reply._ Thorn was just moving slightly._

Tamli quivers and I place a paw on his shoulder.

_Calm down Tamli_, I say as Tamli eyes the ruby male with caution.

Murtagh chuckles at Tamli's reaction to Thorn and I cast him a warning glance.

_Watch it son of Morzan_, I growl._ These are dangerous times and you can't trust everyone you meet._

Murtagh backs up and Thorn growls.

_Careful Shruikan_, the ruby dragon warns. _I might have been trained under you but I am faster, remember that._

I growl and turn my attention to the remaining eggs that are safety in Tamli's original pack. One of them is moving! I pick up the pack and turn it, allowing the eggs to roll out. The silver egg shakes and I wonder why. No humans are around for an egg to hatch for so why is it hatching?

Tamli walks over to the silver egg and places a paw on it. The egg shatters and I growl, thinking Tamli did something to harm the dragon inside. A small silver dragon lays in the grass, its tiny chest rising and falling as it should. The dragon opens its eyes and I step back in fright, it has yellow eyes! In fact it looks almost like Finca did!


	10. Chapter 10

The tiny silver dragon blinks its eyes and looks at Tamli. It squeaks and Tamli seems drawn to it by some strange feeling.

_This dragon_, he mutters. _I think I'm its mate._

Murtagh, Thorn, and I can't help but say nothing as the silver dragon rubs against Tamli's body.

"That is impossible. You . . . you were bound to Finca," Murtagh stammers.

I nod and Thorn growls softly, not understanding this.

_I realize that but somehow . . . when I was turned into a dragon my bond to Finca must have been broken and thus I might now be able to find a mate_, Tamli says.

Thorn growls.

_I thought that once a dragon and rider were one then they stayed as one, am I correct?_ He asks.

_That may have been the case but I believe this is different_, I growl.

_What is different about it?_ Thorn roars._ This human was once a Dragon Rider like Murtagh is and now look at him!_

_That wasn't my fault!_ Tamli snarls, causing all of us to get quiet.

Thorn blinks and Tamli growls, his anger even I can feel.

"Whose fault was it Tamli?" Murtagh asks.

The white male looks away and I growl, knowing who it was.

_Finca turned him into a dragon_, I answer for Tamli.

"What how is that possible? She is dead! You saw her die and yet you believe she turned her rider into a dragon!" Murtagh shouts at me.

Tamli sighs and looks up at me, his purple eyes holding back his emotions. Thorn growls and joins his rider in the fight to prove that Finca was dead by the time Tamli was turned into a dragon.

_Finca is alive_, Tamli growls suddenly as I realize that he is going to tell everyone what he saw when he went off. _I felt her presence near Das-Leona lake and she is alive._

He finishes with a harsh snarl and the silver hatching curls herself beside him, laying down as she does so.

_You never told me the lake's name_, I growl softly to Tamli.

_There was no time_, he replies before Thorn stands up and motions for Murtagh to get on his back.

_Stay with us please_, I beg as the ruby dragon prepares to take flight.

_We must go_, Thorn growls before leaping into the air and flying off.

Tamli sighs and lays down next to the silver hatching.

_What do you want to name her?_ I ask, having known the egg's genders due to Finca telling me before she passed.

Tamli looks at the tiny dragon for a moment and an exhale from my nostrils causes him to blink.

_Oh sorry I was thinking about something else_, he mutters before looking up at me.

I growl under my breath and Tamli sighs again.

_A name?_ I ask again, getting slightly annoyed.

_Linear or Luna for short_, Tamli replies.

_Luna it is then_, I nod.


	11. Chapter 11

Deep under the ruins of Uru'baen Nira waits. Since Tamli was killed during his fight against the white dragoness the black spirit has no host to exist in.

**With one dragon hatched the other ssshall come in a matter of daysss**, the spirit mutters to himself as his long see-through body wraps around the remains of a pillar.

Several days pass and soon Nira grows annoyed with the length of time that should have brought him the dragon rider and the black dragon-slayer by this time.

**Perhaps I need to go out and get them**, Nira thinks just seconds before an icy blast of energy storms through him, the second hatching.

The male hisses and rises up out of the ruins of the city, the approaching new moon causing the sky to seem even darker then usual. Nira growls before spreading out his phantom like wings and taking to the air to find those that he needs to begin the final destruction.

* * *

Tamli growls as Luna and now a yellow dragon hatchling follow him around everywhere.

_Will they stop it!_ He snarls as the yellow one blinks when he looks her way.

_I think is it funny actually_, I comment as I stretch out in the barren field that we have moved to since having the yellow hatchling join us.

_I was wondering if you would be okay with us calling the yellow hatchling Adair_, Tamli says.

I blink for a minute and then nod my head.

_The name is fine_, I reply.

Adair growls and rubs against Tamli while Luna watches the two by my side. I raise a claw and stroke the young female's head gently.

_You look so much like your mother_, I find myself muttering to Luna.

Even though she is only a few days old, I am sure she can understand me.

_Shruikan? _Tamli asks suddenly.

_Yes, what is it? _I ask.

_Look_, he growls, a claw pointed toward the horizon and the descending outlines of two large creatures that look to be smaller then me by just a little bit.

I stand up and Luna follows me as I walk over to where the two have landed. It turns out to be Saphira and Thorn and their riders, Murtagh and Eragon. What are they doing here?

_Saphira and Thorn what a surprise and to see your riders as well . . ._ I quickly speak, trying not to think of why they would be here.

_Trouble is at hand Shruikan_, Thorn growls._ Nira is on the move. He comes for us when we are all together like this . . ._

He stops as Eon and his rider Vanir land beside us. I growl softly at my black son but say nothing.

_Go on Thorn_, Tamli says as he and Adair come up beside Luna who is a few inches behind me.

_Nira is coming. He plans to come when we are all gathered like tonight . . . _The ruby dragons explains.

I blink and look up at the sky, looking for a sign of him. Only I see more then I bargained for . . .


	12. Chapter 12

_Nira_, I can't help but growl as my eyes fall upon the dark dragon as he hovers above us.

He hovers, surrounded by a massive cloud of purple energy, probably a power he knows how to control I bet.

**Finally all of the pieces are here at last**, the black dragon growls, his voice unlike any other dragon in Alagaesia.

_What do you want Nira? _I roar, remembering what he did to Finca.

The black dragon chuckles at my anger and turns his eyes to my son Eon.

**You finally get the chance to fight against your father**, he hisses before Eon springs at me, driven by the dragon's mad words.

Tamli blocks the attack and soon instead of fighting me, Eon is fighting Tamli. The two growls and swipe at each other, flying upward to try and gain an advantage over the other one. Too bad they're equal in power and strength even though Tamli is years younger. Eon snarls suddenly and launches himself forward, flipping around and slamming into Tamli.

_Tamli! _I roar in panic as the male seems hurt by the high-speed impact.

Eon draws back a little before spinning around and sending his tail crashing into Tamli, sending the male crashing down onto the ground. I look at Tamli for a moment and find that he moves slightly but seems to avoid getting up or raising his head, possibly having injured his chest from the impact with Eon.

_Traitor! _I snarl before leaping into the air and going after Nira, who doesn't look like he cares at all with what I do.

I try to bite him but I pass right through his body. I growl and try again but again I pass through him. It's as if he doesn't exist almost.

**You'll have to try harder Shruikan**, Nira growls as I try once more to attack him.

I draw back for a minute and think. I could get Saphira and Thorn to help me out . . .

My thinking is disrupted by Eon, who attacks me from behind. I snarl and go after him, passing by the blue female and red male as I chase down my son.

_Saphira, Thorn, can you two help me out?_ I ask as Eon attacks me again.

_Sure Shruikan. I got him_, Thorn growls as he takes flight and allows me to go after Nira.

I nod as he passes and turn my full attention to Nira. That dark spirit ruined a new life I was going to have and I haven't forgotten that yet either!

_Prepare to die! _I shriek as I charge forward and slam not into him but into the purple cloud of energy that swirls behind him.

He snarls like he has been injured and I growl in pleasure. I know a way to weaken him.

_Shruikan . . . _

I freeze as an icy clear presence enters my mind, its thoughts I thought I would never hear again.


	13. Return of the Guardian

_Finca?_ I ask gently, trying to prepare myself for if it's not her.

_Yes Shruikan, it's me_, her warm voice echoes back a few seconds later.

_Where are you?_ I ask.

Nira snarls and his claws scrape against my flat scales.

**I care not if the dragon of shadows has returned. I will still take you down!** He howls before throwing a ball of black energy at me, reminding me of Galbatorix's attacks against Finca after she knocked away his sword.

_Just try_, I growl in response as I launch myself forward, driven on by Finca's warming presence.

The black spirit slashes at me with his claws and tail spikes but they do little damage to me.

_Nice try Nira_, I call out as he stops for a second.

The black male growls and lunges once more, his attacks doing little to hurt me. I snarl and slash at more of the purple cloud-like formation behind Nira and he roars in a mixture of pain and anger.

**The dragoness will not stop me this time! **Nira suddenly roars, startling me.

This dragoness he keeps speaking about, is it Finca? Nira growls harshly as a light begins to shine, breaking through his purple cloud formation thing. In the middle of the light hovers Finca.

_Your end is here Nira!_ She shrieks before slamming into him and causing them both to crash down onto the ground.

The now enraged male growls and tears at Finca to get free.

**Release me you mutt**, he howls in anger as Finca wraps her tail around his chest.

She nods at me once and I nod back, understanding what she wants.

_Saphira, Thorn, can you two cover me? _I ask.

_Of course_, both dragon's reply as I fly over and pick up Tamli.

I nod back to Finca and she lets Nira go. Saphira and Thorn go in and stall the black dragon so Finca, Tamli, and I can escape.

_I still can't believe you're alive_, I growl as we soar over the Alagaesia landscape.

_Well I kept my promise, didn't I?_ The white dragoness asks.

I nod and dive down, finding a good cave spot. I blink and then remember that we left Adair and Luna. I lay down Tamli and turn around and go back for the two, not even listening to Finca's growls at me to get back here.

_I have them_, I growl as I land in the dry dirt cave with the two hatchlings in my forearms.

_You do and I'm sorry for telling you to get back here. These are our children and you felt like you had to keep them safe and I understand that_, Finca sighs before we nuzzle for the first time in a while.


	14. Chapter 14

_So were do we run?_ I ask the next morning as we look out the cave's entrance, waiting for Nira to come and kill us almost.

_We don't_, Finca replies as she baths Adair who struggles in her mother's powerful grip.

I sigh and stare carefully at Finca's features. I lost her once before but now that won't happen again.

_He comes._

I growl softly and Finca turns her head toward me.

_Not Nira but Vanir and Eon_, she corrects.

_What are they doing coming here? They have no right_, I growl.

_I realize that but I cannot stop my own son from visiting_, Finca growls in reply.

_Fine_, I snort before turning around and picking up Tamli who is still unconscious from the events of the past night.

Finca puts down her daughter and walks over to me.

_I can give you a head start if you like_, she offers, motioning to Tamli who is hanging from my locked jaws.

I nod and we both take to the air, leaving the cave and our daughters behind.

_This will only get you so far_, Finca says as we race through the wind.

_I understand that_, I reply.

Finca goes in front of me and I stay back to build up speed.

_Go Shruikan_, she growls sharply.

I blink. Why go now? I don't have the speed I need.

_Finca . . . _I growl in warning.

_Go_, Finca growls with more force. _Nira has caught our presence and is headed this way._

I dive under her and flip over, my claws stroking her chest gently.

_Be safe_, I mutter.

_You be safe_, she comments before turning around and flying back toward our daughters.

I twist back around and pick up speed. This is now a race, a race to prepare for the final fight. The shriek of an adult dragon breaks the silence and I panic as Nira descends, heading straight for me. I press my wings against my back and bend downward, trying to outrace him.

**Give me the dragon!** Nira roars as he follows my pattern and soon catches up with me.

I swerve to the left and Nira copies my move. I swerve to the right and Nira copies that as well. I have to get him off me. I fold in my wings and drop, knowing he might be foolish enough not to come after me. Of course my idea is reckless and rather stupid. I draw back and extend my wings but it isn't enough to regain any air to avoid the impact that I threaten to create with the ground. I close my eyes and flip over so that I will take the blow and not Tamli.


	15. Chapter 15

_Shruikan?_

Images swirl together as I open my eyes. I can tell two dragons stands over me but I couldn't be able to tell you their color.

"Well he is awake."

A distant but familiar male voice echoes out and I realize that the human voice I heard was Murtagh. I made it then?

_That was a stupid thing you did Shruikan_, Thorn growls.

_I had to get Nira off me_, I snarl as I roll over and get to my feet.

_Well I believe that you could have tried a less risky move_, Tamli comments.

_That was pretty reckless wasn't it?_ I growl.

Tamli nods and he leads me over to a large hill that overlooks the elvish landscape.

_We have to fight Nira now, there is no other way to avoid this_, the white dragon sighs as we watch the ground below sparkle with drops of water.

_True_, I growl in reply._ Has Finca come yet?_

A hard gust of wind beside me answers my question. Finca lands and folds in her wings with gentle care.

_Tamli, ready? _She asks.

He nods as we turn to face her. Tamli steps forward and Finca closes her eyes, a column of spinning shadow energy rising around her and covering Tamli. He begins to grow, longer and taller. The spines on his back and neck lengthen and curve downward slightly. His tail fattens out some and the spikes on the end stretch out and end at sharper points then before.

Finca lets the column vanish and Tamli raises a paw. He presses it gently to his former dragon's chest. Finca opens her eyes and opens his wings, fanning them to rise only partway into the air. Tamli breaks free and lands on the ground with a thud on his four feet.

_Let's do this_, he growls as Finca lands.

I blink, she made him grow to his adult height that fast?

_Sorry about not telling you this earlier Shruikan_, Finca growls in apology as we walk back to Thorn and Murtagh.

_It is fine. Will Eragon and Saphira be joining us?_ I ask.

_Perhaps, but I don't know for sure yet_, the white dragoness replies as we halt in front of Thorn and his rider.

Finca nods and Thorn motions to Murtagh.

"Your armor from the battle you had in the Varden's location," he mutters as he hands Finca a pile of silver armor.

_I also used this at the Burning Plains as well but thank you for getting this_, Finca growls as she looks at Tamli. _Murtagh could this armor fit Tamli?_

The male blinks, caught off guard by the question.

"I suppose," he says.

_Good then get it on Tamli then. I won't be needing it_, Finca growls.


	16. Fight Until Death

Lightning flashes around us as we head out to meet Nira. It's night and to make matters worse, it would be a new moon tonight but we are getting rain and thunder. Finca drifts along in front of us, her eyes burning with a passion that I've never felt from her before. She wants Nira dead and she is going to try and make that happen tonight.

Tamli motions for me to look ahead and I blink to see if what I'm seeing is right. Thousands of enemies run toward our battleground. Dirty black and brown wolves I think that is what they are.

**Halt**, Nira commands as he and his army stops as we stop as well.

The vile black dragon is the only one up in the air so we could take him out now and save ourselves the trouble of this fight but I don't think Finca will allow that.

**We've come tonight to witness the destruction of a species from this land**, Nira growls as he speaks to his troops.

Destroy our species? That won't happen tonight! Finca growls faintly, just loud enough for Tamli and I to hear her. Murtagh and Thorn have come with us but Eragon and Saphira couldn't make it here in time to join us before we started to move.

_Attack on my mark_, Finca growls softly as Nira growls on about how they will win tonight.

Fool. We are stronger then him and his army although our numbers are fewer then his.

_One . . ._

Tamli, Thorn, and I narrow our eyes. A deep growl rising in our throats. Tonight we fight to save our race!

_Two . . ._

Murtagh grips Zar'roc and Thorn growls softly.

_Three . . ._

I lower my head and hiss faintly at the front line of Nira's troops.

_Attack! _Finca roars as Nira finishes, hurling herself at the black dragon.

We rush downward and land, Thorn letting Murtagh off his back.

_We attack as a group_, Tamli growls before biting at one of the wolves that lunge at him.

_Good idea_, Thorn growls as he rips one of the wolves clean in two with his tail.

* * *

Finca, meanwhile, tries to snap at Nira, her teeth doing little against his scales.

**Face it dragon, you have lost your will to fight**, Nira growls before plowing his tail into Finca's chest.

The dragoness growls, trying to ignore the pain from Nira's attack.

_I have not lost the will to fight_, Finca snarls, trying to catch her breath.

Nira hisses at that comment and turns and flees to a nearby mountain that looms over the landscape.

* * *

_Look_, Tamli growls as he notices that Nira has fled and that Finca is following him.

_I see it_, I growl harshly before slashing at one of the wolves.

Lightning rages through the sky as we hold off the wolves. While they may be weak, there are a lot of them to fight off.

_Need help Thorn?_ I call out.

_I could use some help_, the ruby dragon replies.

I leap over a twisted dead wolf and land beside Thorn, my tail clearing the area. He is in trouble. Six wolves face him down and although the dragon tries to really fight all of them at once, it isn't helping him any.

_Allow me_, I growl.

Thorn nods and I step forward beside him, baring my teeth. I launch forward and slam into one of the wolves, recovering quickly and ripping off the head of another. Two down, forty thousand more to go.

"Some help Shruikan," Murtagh yells as he struggles with his own wolf problem.

At least ten surround him as I fight my way through. I growl as one of the wolves tears at my right wing, making it impossible for me to fly, not like I wanted to anyway.

_Fall back, there's too many_, Tamli roars as he shoves himself into the air and lands by my side. _You're hurt._

_I know that_, I hiss in reply._ Where's Thorn?_

The ruby dragon growls as a good five wolves surround him from every angle. He opens his mouth to try and flame them but the rain picks up and Thorn decides against it. He springs into the air and lashes his tail down, breaking two of the wolves' necks.

_We are really outnumbered_, Thorn growls as he lands beside us. _Fire won't work here. _

_I know_, I growl before my tail tears another wolf in half._ We have to stay and fight._

_And risk dying? _Tamli asks. _If that is the case then I'll stay._

Thorn stares at Tamli and I like we have lost our minds.

"I'll stay as well," Murtagh nods.

_We're fools for doing this_, Thorn growls.

_Of course we are_, I snarl. _But who cares! Now fight!_

With that, two larger wolves burst from the pack and charge at the three dragons and human.

* * *

Finca follows Nira for quite some time, the black dragon seeming to take his time to reach the mountain peak, or that is where Finca thinks they are going. Nira turns sharply and drops down onto a narrow ledge, his claws scraping the rock sharply and causing Finca to hover to look for a good spot to attack from.

**What's wrong? Can't follow me anymore?** Nira asks with a sharp hiss.

Finca growls and flies downward, somewhat hoping to ram into Nira. The black male jumps out of the way and leaps over to another ledge, this one longer and larger then the other one.

**Just try and keep up**, Nira chuckles as he leaps away to another ledge.

Finca growls and leaps onto the second ledge, almost not making it.

**_Careful Finca_**, the white dragoness thinks as she jumps to another ledge in pursuit of Nira.

The black dragon suddenly springs out of nowhere and tackles Finca, sending her spinning to the other side of the ledge.

**I knew you'd follow me**, the dragon comments as Finca staggers to her feet.

The white dragoness snarls and lunges at Nira, her strength fueled by her anger. Nira growls as Finca slams into him, the impact sending him sliding backwards only a few inches.

_This is for Shruikan!_ Finca roars as she leaps at Nira again and bites down on the male's neck, her teeth going through his thick skin.

Nira roars and shrieks as Finca holds on, her grip quite powerful despite what Nira had thought of her to begin with.

**Let me go!** The black dragon shrieks as he feels pain, a sensation he almost never feels.

Finca growls but only tightens her grip on the male's neck, her mouth being filled with the blood of another dragon. Finca releases her hold on Nira and blinks. The thing she has never wanted to become, is she turning into it? Is she becoming a killer? A giver of death to those that oppose her?

Nira growls, his neck wound bleeding more then usual due to the fact that he has almost never gotten hurt like this before. He hisses and leaps into the air, his tail swinging around madly. Finca snarls, the taste of Nira's blood bringing out a primal nature that has been buried for quite some time in her. The white dragoness lunges, smashing into Nira and causing them both to slide across the floor.

_Your end is here!_ Finca screams before sinking her teeth into Nira's unprotected chest, her teeth getting covered with blood.

The male hisses and tries to escape but he can't, the blood loss weakening him. Finca growls, the warm blood of the dragon that she most loathes coating her tongue, and forces herself to draw back, breaking the connection between her and Nira.

**You thirst for my blood**, Nira mutters as he weaves on his unsteady feet.

Finca draws back as she realizes that she is thirsty for more of the dragon's blood.

**_Keep control_**, Finca thinks as Nira stares her down, his chest wound and neck wound inviting her to come and feast. **_Just keep control._**

Nira blinks as he realizes that Finca hasn't gone for him yet. Her self control can't be that strong, she's tasted his blood twice now. Finca growls, her thirst overpowering her usual instincts. Nira snarls as he realizes she has given herself over to her instincts.

_Die!_ Finca roars in anger and thirst before leaping on the dragon, her yellow eyes burning like mad.

* * *

More lightning and more wolves. After we have taken the two large ones out, Thorn and Murtagh decided we could pick up rocks and throw them at the wolves. Only problem, I can't fly. My wing is torn from one of the wolves' teeth ripping through it and damaging it beyond repair.

_Shruikan_, Tamli growls as he lands by my side as Thorn finishes off the wolves with another rock.

_Yes, what is it?_ I ask.

_Have you seen Finca yet?_ The white dragon asks.

_No I haven't. Have you?_

_No but I'm worried for some reason about Finca_, Tamli replies.

I snort. Why would Tamli be worried? Finca can take care of herself quite well.

**_'Tamli?'_**

The male blinks, startled by an unknown voice, a voice that I've heard Finca mention about before.

**_'Tamli, listen close. You must find Finca and save her from herself.'_**

Save her from herself? That doesn't sound right.

_Shruikan, Tamli_, Thorn growls as he lands harshly.

_What?_ I ask as Tamli blinks to attention.

_I saw Finca. Well I saw what I believe was her shadow but still_, Thorn replies.

**_'Go after Finca. Find her and give her strength.'_**

Tamli blinks and looks at me. I nod, having heard Vanor as well. Tamli opens his wings and growls, a bolt of lightning striking just a few feet away.

_Go_, I growl._ I'll wait for you._

The white dragon nods and takes to the air, his scales coated in blood and grime.

**_Vanor, where is she?_** Tamli calls out to the white dragon.

**_'In a cave near where you are Tamli,'_** Vanor replies.

Tamli dives down as the lightning becomes less and the thunder ceases. The storm is ending.

_Finca!_ He cries out. _Where are you?_

* * *

The early morning light reaches the dragoness and she blinks, not remembering how she got into this cave. Last thing she remembered was leaping toward Nira, the thirst for his blood the only thing that she thought about.

A bird chirps happily and Finca groans, sore from sleeping so hard. Finca looks around to find that the cave is brown dirt, not exactly like she cares what kind of dirt it is.

_Finca!_

The white dragoness hisses and draws back against the far wall of the cave. Who is it that calls her? Who wants to harm her?

_Stay back_, Finca hisses through clenched teeth.

A white dragon appears and blocks some of the sun from Finca, his appearance scaring her.

_Stay away from me_, Finca snarls, crouching against the wall in terror.

The dragon blinks and leans forward only to get a piercing shriek from the dragoness. Finca's claws scrape at the dirt as she stares into the purple eyes of the dragon that has come into her resting spot.

_I don't want to hurt you_, the dragon growls as he takes a step forward.

Finca hisses sharply and the male dragon halts.

_All wish to harm me_, Finca snarls, her eyes menacing and fierce.

_That isn't true_, the white dragon growls.

Finca roars, causing the dragon to back up.

_Leave me_, she growls before turning her eyes away.

The male dragon turns and walks out, taking flight as he does so.

* * *

_You find her?_ Thorn asks as Tamli lands.

_Yes but it's as if she is someone different. She didn't recognize me and instead looked at me in fear_, Tamli mutters in response.

"Well that wasn't what we hoped for," Murtagh comments as interrupts with his thoughts on the most recent events.

Thorn growls at his rider but doesn't snap back with a remark. Tamli sighs and I growl softly.

_Can I try? _I ask.

Tamli blinks and turns his head to me.

_Are you crazy? You can't fly!_

I chuckle and Tamli growls.

_I know of ways to get around. Where is the cave that Finca is in?_

Thorn and I descend upon the cave, ready to fight if we must.

_Remember the plan, don't attack unless we are attacked_, I growl in caution.

_I remember Shruikan_, Thorn growls as I land first on the dirt ledge that is the entrance to Finca's cave.

What has driven her away from us like this? Was it something we did?

_Finca? _I ask as I enter and Thorn lands on the ledge.

The dragoness that I've grown to trust and respect huddles in a corner of the dirt cave, her scales covered in dried blood and grime.

_You okay Finca? _I ask.

The dragoness hisses faintly, her eyes almost closed. She is tired, I can feel it.

_Stay . . . stay away . . ._

She collapses before she can finish. I growl and let Thorn pick her up. We exit the cave and take to the air, Thorn being under me so I don't hurt myself should I fall.

**_Could her fight against Nira scared her that bad that she would mistake Tamli and I for foreign enemies?_ **I wonder as we fly to the elves' forest to get help for Finca.

_Shruikan, faster_, Thorn growls as he lifts himself up and nearly slams into me from underneath.

I growl and pick up speed as I see that one of Finca's wounds is starting to bleed again. Just how much blood has she lost already? How much pain has she endured?


	17. Chapter 17

Death is something that all creatures must face at a time in their lives but for some it comes too soon.

I lay by Finca's side for the weeks following our flight back to the elf city. Most of her wounds were infected by the vile black menace and haven't healed any. Day after day I stay by her side, hoping she will recover quickly. Her wounds coat over only in her own dried blood and I believe that wouldn't serve well to help heal the wounds that cover her body.

_Finca_, I mutter softly. _Please come back to me._

My cries for her to come back to me only echo in the still room. Why hasn't she come to now? Why is she still like this?

* * *

Death is peaceful, easy. Life is hard. A constant struggle to live to fight another day.

Pain sears through Finca's battered and torn body. Why didn't she just leave Nira to die? Why did she have to kill another creature like she is? Her own lust for the blood of a dragon isn't normal behavior. Again, why did she do it? Why did she snap at the taste of dragon's blood?

**_Finca. Please come back to me._**

A voice? This voice is that of the black dragon isn't it? He wants to finish her off. Oh if only she could break free from the pain, then she would fight him for trying to have her killed! But the dragon's blood thing still unnerves her. Finca snapped and lost control, destroying a creature as special as she is.

If only she haven't lost control . . .

* * *

_Finca?_ I ask as she moves slightly.

She settles back down and I growl. Why does this seem to bring out a sense of danger? A sense that Finca isn't herself? Her wounds won't heal and she hasn't regained consciousness.

_Shruikan!_

I blink and raise my head. Who wants me? Tamli runs through the room's entrance, his eyes on me.

_We're in danger_, he growls.

_From what? _I ask.

_A few wolves are still alive and they come for us_, the white dragon growls.

_What? I thought we destroyed them all_, I snarl as I get to my feet.

Tamli nods, his eyes going over to Finca for a second before coming back to look at me.

_I thought so as well_, Tamli agrees.

I look over at Finca.

_How much time do we have?_ I ask.

_What?_ Tamli growls in confusion.

_Sorry, how far can we get her away from here if the wolves are coming?_

Tamli thinks for a minute.

_A few hours tops. Why? Oh, I know why_, the dragon replies.

_I have to save Finca_, I growl fiercely. _Can you help me get her on my back?_

_You can still fly?_ The white male asks as he helps to pull Finca onto my back.

_To some extent yes_, I reply before spreading out my wings.

_Go. I'll give these creatures no mercy_, Tamli growls.

I nod and take to the air, breaking through the roof of the room as I fly to keep Finca safe.


	18. Final Goodbye

I land and rear up, allowing Finca to slide off my back. I look around to see that I'm in a field, not exactly where I wanted to land at but it works.

_Finca_, I growl as I land down next to her. _Wake up please._

A sudden howl startles me. I snarl and stand up, moving in front of Finca to protect her.

_**Another wolf, a stray probably**_, I think as a reddish brown wolf emerges from the grass.

I growl and curl my claws as the wolf advances. I fight to protect Finca and that won't change. The wolf stops, its russet fur swaying with the breeze. I open my mouth and let a stream of fire loose, burning the intruder. It whimpers and runs off, badly burned. That should teach it to mess with me.

**_'Shruikan.'_**

I pause, thinking it is Vanor but the voice repeats itself. I look back at Finca. She seems to be concentrating on something. Could she be reaching out to me?

_What is it Finca? _I ask.

**_'Listen close,'_** the dragoness growls. **_'My mental state has been severely hurt by what has happened and as such I choose to remain the way I am, in suspended sleep as you will.'_**

_Why?_ I ask again.

**_'In order to keep myself sane,'_** the female replies. **_'I wonder, who will remember me when I'm gone?'_**

_Finca_, I growl._ You can't be serious about what you said._

**_'I have to be. I might never recover and yet my strength fades. Nira's poison has done what little else can do to me, weaken me.'_**

_You can't be considering giving up_, I growl.

**_'What choice do I have besides that? I've lived here already and now I think it is time to let go the right way,' _**the white dragoness snorts.

_But we have never had much time together as just the two of us_, I sigh.

**_'I know that and I wish that could have happened but it didn't. I have a request for you Shruikan. Will you remember me as a kind dragoness or as a creature of darkness?'_**

_Why ask such a question?_ I growl.

**_'To see what you'll say,'_** Finca replies.

_I'll remember you as a good dragoness then_, I nod.

**_'I figured such a response,'_** Finca sighs.

Her body twitches and I growl.

**_'Fair well for the second time Shruikan,'_** the white dragoness growls before drawing her final breath.

_Finca!_ I roar, remembering the last time she left.

**_'I take my rider with as well. May your life be good my mate,'_** Finca growls through the wind.


End file.
